


Study Break

by fleetingmusings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingmusings/pseuds/fleetingmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get interesting when Jaime and Brienne take a break from studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at writing fanfic. Full disclosure: there's no sex. I want to do that kind of scene justice, so I'm working on it and fingers crossed that I'll have something to show for it. Hope that's not too disappointing!
> 
> Oh and there's little to no plot in this piece. Turns out I mostly just like to write about Jaime and Brienne interacting. I might have to work on that too…

"We’ve been studying for 3 hours straight, now. Can’t I take a break?" Jaime yawned and stretched, his shirt riding up to reveal his perfectly toned abs.

Brienne tried to ignore the flash of skin. She still hadn’t gotten used to the image of Jaime Lannister sitting on the couch in the middle of her living room. She hadn’t adjusted to his presence in her life at all. He, on the other hand, seemed perfectly at home. 

It was 4 months ago that Dean Tully had personally requested for Brienne Tarth to tutor Jaime, who had been failing most of his classes. Apparently his father vowed to provide a generous donation to the school if his son’s grades improved. Brienne quickly learned that Jaime was highly intelligent; he was just unmotivated. 

"It has not been 3-" Brienne started, before glancing down at the time on her laptop. She looked at him apologetically. "Sorry… I didn’t realize so much time had passed." 

Jaime shrugged, but his green eyes lit up. She knew that look all too well and braced herself. “I’m just so distracting, huh Brienne? I’m surprised you got any work done, what with all that time you spent checking me out.”

Brienne’s mouth dropped in shock. She had been sneaking glances during their study session when she thought he wouldn’t notice. It was impossible not to. She had never met a more attractive—or frustrating—man.

Jaime grinned, “lost in your own head again? Or just undressing me with your eyes?” Brienne realized she had been staring. She huffed and looked away, but her cheeks started burning. 

From the moment they met, Jaime noticed how Brienne's body betrayed her words. She worked so hard to hide her emotions, but they were written all over her face. He actually found it to be quite endearing, if he was being honest with himself. 

"I don’t blame you. I’ve been told I’m incredibly good looking," Jaime laughed, the crinkles by his eyes deepening, somehow making him look all the more handsome. 

Brienne was sure her chest was turning pink by now, making her freckles stand out even more than usual. _Incredibly good looking,_ she admitted, _but also incredibly full of himself._ Still, her heart beat faster as she wondered if he could tell how attracted she was to him, or if he was just bluffing. She decided she didn’t really want to find out.

"Don’t flatter yourself," Brienne took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, which always seemed to drift to Jaime as of late. She forced herself to meet his gaze, which never seemed to waver. 

"Ok, ok, but what do I get for being a good boy?" Jaime asked, teasingly. Brienne almost wanted to say that he was not behaving like a good boy, that he was being naughty, but she felt like doing so would be playing right into his hands. It's what he would've wanted her to say. 

So she answered simply, "you get my respect." Jaime sighed exasperately. That was not the response he was looking for. _Stubborn girl._ He just wanted to have a little fun. Brienne peered over at Jaime and was greeted with the poutiest face she had ever seen. _He looks like a kid who was denied dessert or something,_ she thought to herself. Maybe it was the lateness of the hour or the caffeine in her system, but the image made her laugh uncontrollably.

Jaime raised an eyebrow as a look of bemusement spread across his face. He had made her laugh before, but her laughs were always dry and sarcastic. She never seemed to want to give him the satisfaction, even though he could tell she was starting to warm up to him. But looking at her now, it was clear she was letting go. Without her guard up, Jaime felt like he was getting a glimpse into Brienne’s world, a place he guessed not many were allowed inside.

"You wanna laugh?" Jaime's eyes sparked with mischief, his lips curling into a devilish smile. "I’ll give you something to laugh about." Before Brienne knew what was happening, he lunged at her, knocking her laptop over. 

Jaime pinned Brienne to the couch, where she had been sitting as far away from him as possible. His body hovered over hers, hands tight around her wrists. Brienne inhaled sharply. The weight of his body pressed against hers was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. 

Jaime held her still, but released his grip on one of her wrists. His fingers traveled down her arm slowly, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He slid his hand down her side, brushing against her breast until it arrived at the hem of her shirt. He toyed with the thin material before lifting it slightly to expose soft, white skin. 

Brienne gasped as he traced tiny circles on her, closing her eyes to fully take in the sensation. She moaned faintly and bit her lip to stop the noise. Jaime’s pulse quickened at the sight of her looking so vulnerable. _Was she aroused already?_ He smirked, feeling rather proud of his abilities. _She hasn’t seen anything yet._ Her skin was more delicate than he had imagined, and she was so responsive to his touch... he almost felt bad about what he was going to do next.

Suddenly Jaime’s fingers were tickling her ribs, causing Brienne’s body to convulse in laughter. She grabbed his hand with her free one to make him stop, but he overpowered her. She squirmed to get away and shot him a threatening look. Jaime laughed, his green eyes dancing, the mirth unmistakable. He was relentless until Brienne was out of breath, tears welling in her eyes. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

Brienne kicked Jaime’s stomach and he doubled over in pain. “Damn it, woman,” he gasped, but Brienne pressed her advantage. "My name," she growled, pushing him onto his back, "is Brienne." They were still tangled together, and much to Jaime’s delight, Brienne ended up on top, straddling him. 

She must not have been aware of her current position, because her striking blue eyes showed no signs of embarrassment. Neither spoke a word, as a tense silence settled between them. Brienne rested her hands on Jaime's chest, watching it rise and fall with each breath he took. "Brienne," Jaime sighed. 

A lock of straw blonde hair had fallen onto Brienne’s face. Jaime reached up to tuck it back into place, his eyes darkening with lust. Brienne shied away from his touch, dropping her head to avoid his piercing gaze. She had never known what it felt like to be desired, and a small, dark part of her wondered if this was all just some cruel joke designed to humiliate her. 

Jaime gently grasped her chin, raising it lightly. “Don’t hide from me,” he whispered. Her eyes searched his, still uncertain and doubtful. Jaime could think of nothing else to say. He kissed her. 

Brienne’s eyes widened as she felt Jaime’s lips on hers. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she could barely focus. Jaime sat up, with Brienne’s strong thighs still wrapped around him. He kissed her neck and ran his tongue along her collarbone. Brienne involuntarily threw her head back as a moan escaped her lips. Jaime watched her, studying her every move. He needed to know that this was something she wanted. 

His lips found their way back to hers. There was more of a desperation, a hunger to his kiss this time. He applied more pressure and Brienne opened her mouth to let him in. She tasted his tongue and felt him tug at her lower lip. She entwined her fingers in his golden mane, closing on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. 

Jaime snaked his arms around her waist to rest on her lower back. It wasn’t long before his hands started to wander up her shirt, memorizing her every curve. He caressed her skin, reveling in the way her body shuddered at his touch. 

Jaime laid back down and beckoned for Brienne to follow. She blushed and bit her lip, hesitating. _Is she teasing me?_ Jaime wondered to himself. He didn’t have the patience to find out. 

He grabbed her and flipped her onto her back in one swift motion. He accommodated himself between her legs and groped her thighs and ass. She felt his mouth on her throat, teeth running along her jaw, tongue and lips sucking on her sensitive skin. 

"Jaime…" Brienne exhaled breathlessly, writhing beneath him. She slid her hands inside his shirt, feeling his tight stomach and muscular back. The heat had spread across her body, reaching her core, making her ache with a need she had never experienced before. 

Hearing her call out his name sent Jaime’s blood rushing to his cock. "Fuck... Brienne…" he grabbed her hips and started rocking into her, unable to help himself. She felt so good underneath him… 

Brienne froze, her eyes wide with panic. Jaime looked concerned, “what is it? What’s wrong?” Brienne shook her head, the pink flush rising to her cheeks. He followed her eyeline and chuckled, “let me guess. Did… you feel my erection?” The girl groaned and covered her face with a pillow. She wished she weren't so afraid and inexperienced. 

Jaime eased himself off Brienne and palmed his jeans, trying to get his body to relax. He looked over and saw that Brienne was now hugging the pillow over her body, as if she were naked behind it. The sight irritated him. “I thought I told you not to hide from me,” he said, sounding almost bitter. 

Brienne frowned, anger starting to replace embarrassment. “I’m not doing it on purpose. I don’t play games. If this isn’t what you want-” Jaime cut her off, wrapping her in a tight embrace. He nuzzled his face against hers, scruff tingling her senses, hot breath on her neck. “I want this. I think you know just how much.” They both laughed, the tension diffused. 

"I know all of this is new for you," Jaime began seriously, "and I would never make you do anything you’re not comfortable with." Brienne protested, "you put me in uncomfortable situations all the time!" Jaime’s eyes flashed predatorily, "yes, I do. I like watching you wrestle with your decision to kiss me or curse me. I think it’s safe to say now which one you’d prefer," he grinned triumphantly. "Don’t get cocky," she warned, throwing the pillow in his face. Silently Brienne cursed Jaime for being right. 

In the morning Brienne found herself wrapped up in Jaime's arms. They had fallen asleep together, after he insisted on spending the night. Brienne wouldn't allow him in her bed, but after a few very persuasive kisses, she had lost all her resolve. 

Jaime's deep, measured breaths told her he was still sleeping. The sunlight had come seeping in through the windows, bathing them in a warm glow. He looked even more beautiful in the light of day, the golden rays kissing his skin. 

Brienne couldn't help but run her fingertips along his arm, tickling the tiny hairs. "Brienne?" Jaime rasped, his voice still heavy with sleep. "Copping a feel?" he smiled at her seductively through half-open lids. "Or is it morning sex you're after?" Brienne frowned, but before she could react further, Jaime buried his head in her chest and murmured, "I could get used to waking up next to you."

Brienne bit her lip as a small smile escaped. Maybe she could adjust to having Jaime Lannister in her life, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic I'm working on is taking up a lot of my time, so it might be a while before I post anything new. Thanks for reading!


End file.
